Entangled Webs
by AnimatedWolf
Summary: A little birth day gift was given to the young, inexperienced frisk. A gift she will not soon forget. Cover art done by:


"Entangled Webs"

By: AnimatedWolf

With the kickstart of a day jam packed with the sweet scent of Toriel's freshly baked butterscotch and san's still distant but always too close for comfort bad skeleton jokes. Frisk began to wake up. It was a lousy wake to say the least, green stubborn crust lodged into the corners of her eyes. It wa the year 202X. A year which marked the day of frisk's 18th birthday! And on top of that. It was his 10 year anniversary of freeing the monsters from the deep damp forbidding caves of ! Frisk gradually began to rub her eyes, dispelling the troublesome gunk between her eyes, which said eyes were a target for assault from the angry rays of the sun. Adjusting quickly though she finally got a view of her own room. No one in the entire house had ever talked to her about having birthdays. They never do! But yet it's always that Frisk seems to be genuinely surprised that there is one. Perhaps because it feels like every day is a personal birthday. Walking out of her rather quaint room. Ducking into the main living room she was greeted by papyrus and sans, sans of which with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Mostly keeping them concealed and papyrus in the kitchen making his...err...progressively improving spaghetti recipe. It's odd really, it never really hit her but the monsters. They seem to age better than the humans, and if not, simply just age slower. As frisk grew up and her facial features became more and more mature and grown. Everyone still looked the same, though still always just a bit taller than she is.

"Heheh, heya, kiddo…"

Sans pronounced, walking past frisk but not without moving a cold, clammy, boney palm to frisk's hair. Ruffling it up gleefully before finally moving over to the kitchen, leaning on an unused section of the counter top with his hands still tucked tightly in his pockets.

"WOWIE! UP ALREADY?"

Papyrus, as always, yelling aloud. Virtually always excited for the reveal of his favourite friend. Walking up to her with his boney fists to the sides of his hips. Looking down at her with a toothy grin.

"MAN ! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP LONG ENOUGH TO GET ME TO FINISH MY SUPER SECRET RECIPE! AND I'LL BET THAT YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT IT IS!"

Frisk sighed, she'd seen this act time and time again. Though somewhere, deep down, she never really gave up loving it. Looking up at papyrus, giving him a know-it-all grin she responded.

"Let me guess...no...wait…"

She playfully began to place a fist toward her own forehead, leaning over in thought in a "thinking man's" pose, gritting her teeth in playful thought. Now she knows why she never leaves, for moments like these.

"Noooo! The master chef Papyrus's wonderful works of the culinary arts! I cannot, I must not Even fathom what he could be cooking me on a day like this!"

She whipped her hair back, perhaps a bit over dramatically. Letting every sound in the room tone down to a eerily quiet tone. Before finally taking the gracious offer to answer back in a, not so dramatic tone.

"Spaghetti?"

"AHHH!THE HUMAN HAS FOILED MY GREAT PLANS ONCE MORE! WHAT POWERFUL SECRET WEAPONRY DO THEY HAVE STORED IN THEIR HEADS?"

Sans chuckled, leaning off of a - wait, other side of the wall?...how'd he...You'd figure he probably just moved without you noticing.

"heheh, well, kiddo, Believe it or not it's your eighteenth birthday...we're all proud of you kid. Toriel has been working up a storm in the kitchen getting ready to make you a butterscotch cake! But first. There's someone you need to see, I think muffet wanted you to go meet at her place...Never really said why, but I'm sure whatever it is you'll both be glad for it."

Frisk nodded in response. As much as she would like to stay and talk with the BoneBros™ and hang out with toriel for a bit, she figured it would probably be beneficial to her if she were to intrigue into what muffet had in store for her. Pulling out of her small but cozy home she looked down onto the streets. Taking in the view of the rows and rows of small idyllic homes that tucked in groups after groups of nuclear families. Giving the off sense that everything is perfect and serine. Not a danger or care in the world. Walking down the road she could see some familiar monsters live by, asgore, which lived across the street from toriel's and frisk's house. San's and Papyrus's house that laid stationary next to the human's home. And the vacant doors that were built up against the solidified house of undyne, along with the almost always empty house of Alphys's. Both of which all lights were off, one could only presume they were out and about some place. As they always are. And then at the far off sections of the street where some of the more human rejected homes were stationed at. Was home to one habitat of Muffet's place. Taking in a large and brave breath, in which was filled with determination to reach there she began her trek down to the house. She didn't really visit muffet as much as she should have, She mostly hanged out with toriel, alphys, the BoneBros™ And Asgore. Not to forget undyne, of course. But it was easy to say that Muffet was the one to to be neglected the most so it was a wonder why she would ever want to visit Frisk, was it for a maniacal reason? No, inconceivable! But still, it was left to the mind to wander…

After what seemed like forever frisk finally found herself at the welcome mat of muffet's house. Gazing over the wooden exterior of the place, it looked desolate to say the least. The windows thin and a bit unkempt as there was a cloud like substance that inhabited the interior of the glass. Making it hard to look inside and, well, making it hard for any sort of light to get in and out at all. The agriculture of the exterior of the house was unkempt as well. Trees looming over the house, desperately needing a trim. With some grass that went up thigh high! The stone steps that led up to the doors seemed as if no one had stepped on them at all. But hey, I guess the habit of living in a cave where you literally don't have to fix anything is a hard one to stop! Taking a deep breath she wondered if she even lived here, but of course, this was her address. So she took the courtesy of knocking on the wooden door, which, made a louder knocking noise then Frisk would had hoped for.

"Uh, hello? Muffet, are you there?"

Frisk asked aloud, looking over to see if she could get a good look inside the house, if any. But no dice, even the insides of the house seemed pretty desolate. But her conscious thought was just then rudely interrupted by the sounds of feet approaching the door. The door swung open with a gust of chilly wind which assaulted the cheeks of frisk. Then finally, frisk can actually see the insides of the house. But not without getting a good look at Muffet first, which she stood at the doorway, looking down at frisk. Muffet didn't look too bad, not too bad at all in fact! her clothes were well kept. The poofy-ness of her shoulder fluffs were particularly extra fluffy this morning. Her skirt was straight as a razor, as if it had never even been worn before, and as always, a bright charming smile on her face that belonged a little below the five eyes which were genetically grown on the face of this slightly purple spider. Though her face seemed told a different story, which said that she was a little less than pleased.

"sorry Frisk...My house is a mess right now because maybe SOMEONE decided to turn my house into a LITERAL HAUNTED HOUSE FOR HALLOWEEN!"

She yelled back into the house. In the distance you can see a small army of fat, even for some people, cute spiders shivering in the corner. Shaking her head she used her middle right arm to shoosh them away

"Now go clean up this mess for our special guest here! She doesn't just give us her generous patronage for nothing!"

And within a quick snap of her fingers all of her spider minions get to work, covering, nearly swarming the walls as they removed every bit of grime and stain. It was creepy to say the least, like something out of a R.L. Stine's Goosebump's but still though they were doing a terrific job! almost as if they were completely changing the house from the inside out! Muffet turned her attention back to Frisk though, noticing her fascination with the eight legged workforce.

"Ahuhuhu~ sorry about that deary. Sometimes my little rascals can get crafty while I'm asleep, I suppose they just like the gloomy doomy look but since I know that you don't prefer that; I had them change it up!" *she let out yet another quaint laugh, bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughs as she usually would. She took a look inside her house, observing how her little work force was still at it though the house looked good enough to hang out in. it was then that her expression transitioned from a chirpy and cheery mode to a more concerned and reasonable expression* "Come on in dearie. There's something that needs to be discussed concerning your future into adulthood…"

She had identified her reasoning for bringing her here. Her future. Though it still left her puzzled as to why Muffet should even care. Then, the distant voice of memories from asriel bounced around in her head…

"Monsters are weird...Even though you don't know them, they'll treat you like they're your friend."

Perhaps this is what Asriel was talking about. But the question still remained. What could possibly have reasoning for Muffet to bring her here? What advice could she have received if not from Toriel? Would this be a waste of time? Should she even care? In any case she came down to a conclusion that she should probably treat someone who was eight arms, a natural power to shoot out webs as restrainment and a small army of minions behind her. Choosing the wisest option of not telling the woman off. She stepped inside, following her rather angular physique. Now that Muffet wasn't trying to drown her with spider bites Frisk could actually take the opportunity to appreciate her body..Even though it was admittedly a inhuman shade of purple; It could be classified as complimentary to her personality. Walking into the, rather cute living room. Muffet took a seat at one end of the table. Snapping a finger, or eight of them, as spiders come out all at once to serve. Dropping by a few glazed mini-donuts on a large platter with two cups on either side. Wielding nice steamy mountain tea.

"So...Child...Or, should I even be calling you that anymore? ahuhu~"

She let out yet another hearty laugh though perhaps this one seemed just a little bit less genuine than the others. She looked down at her cup of golden looking liquid and pulled it up for a sip. Gulping down the contents cheerfully before returning her seemingly endless patience to Frisk.

"There is...Something that I need to show you-well, maybe I should say, tell you first."

she began to lay her upper four arms up onto the sturdy wooden table. Attempting to clear up thoughts into her mind as to how she would explain this thoroughly to the human.

"Back into the underground, under mount ebbot...We spiders...We were a royal family…"

She looked down and took another gulp in thought before continuing. Frisk eagerly listening ahead.

"It was mostly led by families of the stronger breed of spiders. As you know from your past old world. Kings and queens ruled and would yield children which would hold the future throne. And since of course there are very few spiders such as I that have the capability of running such an important job. The rest, lesser spiders, vow to serve the greater ones."

She pointed out to the working spiders who were just finishing up their jobs in the last corners of the room, picking up every single microscopic piece of dirt.

"Of course though, back in the day, there were many like us. A whole city in fact! The lesser spiders would have just been a minority. But...I was a daughter of a king and queen...I was meant to rule the great of spiders after their departure into the after."

She looked down some more, thinking even more intently on the past events. Making this as useful to Frisk as possible.

"Though of course, being a young taught female heir to the throne. There also needed to be a king to rule, correct? Well. Us spiders don't believe that someone should be told to love and instead choose who they would want to spend the rest of their life with…"

At this point all of the workforce had finished up their chores for the day. Leaving the house absolutely spotless. And since Muffet knew that humans didn't like spiders, she shooed them away into the insulation of the house.

"But of course there will be those light minded boys and girls that will choose their loved ones based on sexual attraction, rather than skill, strength or intelligence. So, to ensure that the…"mating" aspect for these heirs aren't over imploded and make it their number one need. They have this thing called the spoils…"

Frisk ever so slowly began to piece together the pieces of evidence. Though still she was not entirely confident that this will end up to become truly a bad thing. Sitting still she listened with the utmost intensity. Curious to see where this would go.

"At the age of 14, the age where most spiderlings' sex drives are revving up but they are infertile still. We would have them take the spoils. With or without force. We make them have it even if they don't want it since we wouldn't want their sex drive to explode while still in royal rule and completely mess up everything would we? ahuhuh~"

She made yet another laugh, her emotions seeming to be cheering up quite a bit after making such a remark. She continued to contain herself. Continuing on with her explanation.

"The spoils in particular are what we would call a mandatory thing for the royals. And what these spoils are...Well, to be blunt, orgies. Giant orgies. Usually the royal 14 ager would be bombarded with the lesser spiders and other royals from different families. These would last for days, maybe weeks! Involving them orgasming so much that they get used to it and don't find it that big of a deal any more! This way, they won't be tempted to betray the crown for lust or choose a partner that's only good in bed, and nothing else."

Frisk didn't say anything, placing a hand on her chin and thinking, not entirely sure what to think about the whole situation before finally responding.

"That's...awfully interesting...so, no offence and all, but what does this have to do with me being here?"

She internally flinched after saying that last sentence. Not really sure still though at this point she thinks that she can make a rough estimation on Muffet's plans for Frisk

"Well, since everyone is planning on giving you birthday presents today...And since I want to save up to support my family...I decided to give you a gift that you cannot return and you will cherish...Knowladge! Now, when you get a mate, if you do, I want you to choose one because you love them, not lust after them! So, if you may...I'll help you engage in the spoils...And don't worry, you won't get pregnant."

Frisk was generally pretty uncomfortable about this. But she thought about it. She realized that she was going to be confronted a lot in the following years by the humans for her body, and of course would probably give in. But she didn't want to make that her entire life of course. So, maybe this would be the best thing to do-no...no what are you thinking frisk? Of course this is wrong! She needs to discover these things by herself!

"I don't...Really...Feel super comfortable doing this with you right now…"

Frisk said awfully shyly, holding her arm in a bit of a innocent manner. Rubbing, and looking down to the ground. Her knee lifting some as she now just realized that she was refusing something against a pretty powerful woman that would have surely killed her if she didn't buy one of the ruin's treats.

"Oh?..And why is that my little frisky~?"

Muffet called out, pivoting around into a position that got her a clear view of the timid looking frisk. Anchoring herself into the doorway of the master bedroom.

"It's just...I mean...Shouldn't I find this out for myself? I'm not royalty after all and things are much different in the ruins then they are here...Besides, life is all about learning mistakes and learning from them, right?

"Ahuhuhu~"

The spider woman let out a rather defining laugh, shaking her head in a rather disappointed manner before shooting out a arm toward the direction of the young girl. A stream of thick white goop also known as spider webs began to wrap around Frisk's torso. Pinning her arms against the sides of her stomach. TIghtening, and securing them in their place, proving any type of resistance to be fruitless. Finally, pulling the string forward. Watching as Frisk begins to squirm and move around fruitlessly, trying, as she would before in the underground. Struggling out of her binds

"Remember when I said something like "With or Without their compliance"? Well, sweet heart, looks like you don't have much of a choice! Ahuhu~"

Muffet smiled, dragging her closer and closer until finally there were chest to chest close. Staring her down into her eyes with a hungry look. Licking her lips seductively though yet hungrily. Almost anticipating the collection of her prize.

"Now then...Will you finally comply and make this easier for the both of us or will I have to do this with you messing around? Remember child, we've done this tango before! Ahuhuhu~!"

Frisk only responded with struggle, twisting left and right in a determined fashion. Grinding her teeth against each other. Staring the spider back into her...five eyes…

"N-never! This is my life you know! You can't just dictate to me what you'll do to me! You're not Tori!"

The spider chuckled once more, letting one of her fingers make a trace across the side of Frisk's cheek. Smiling mischievously to herself

"Ahuhu~ You never do change do you? A savior all the way to the end…"

She approached even closer just to make her statement cut even deeper than intended

"And a fool all the way to the end…"

With a slight tug of the length of string. She sent Frisk flying off of her feet and into the air, almost, though almost, slamming the young eighteen year old's body into the soft cushions of her own personal bed. Even though after all that was going on she was finally given an opportunity to observe the inside contents of the bedroom. To the right there was a small, perhaps cute, beauty table at the right end of the room. Hosting a head mirror, Hand mirror, A Large brush, several other small ones. A hair dryer and several, and she means, several assortments of nail polish. To the left was a book shelf also hosting some books, ranging all the way from true history of the humans to a encyclopedia of spongebob. Behind her was the, bed, of course. And at the entrance wasn't really much to host besides the occasional picture of landscapes but what really surprised frisk and also stood out to her was a TV that she had connected to a plug stuck to the wall.

Though the lot of that didn't matter now, what mattered now what that she was going to be taken against her will. Well, her virginity will stripped from her without her consent at least. Muffet, leaping from the bedroom door way and finally finding it's own destination on top of her own bed.

The large spider woman loomed over frisk as she laid flat on her back. Looking down at her wriggling body with a taste for lust. She never thought about it but this would be the first time that she had ever been with a human before. She just fantasized about how fun it'd be to engage in a cross-special intimacy! Would it be any different? Would it be completely the same? Who knew! There was only one way to put down this for ever burning question that nested itself as a parasite in Muffet's sub-conscious. She rubbed all of her eight arms up and down the sides of Frisk's pale but yet sensitive body. Admiring her smooth youth. So much potential. So much spunk still inside of her that can be drawn out and use for good! FInally mounting herself upon Frisk. Ensuring that there was finally no chance at escaping she took one final gander at her slim, near perfect body. Finally she began to take action, using a hand of hers to slip underneath the rather tight fit of the jeans that she would always wear. Working it around and about before making the buttons come loose. Finally unlatching the binds that held her undergarments together. Exposing her lower body. Forcing her to show off a pretty little pair of panties that held chastity to what lied beneath it; a tight pair of beautifully paired dual flesh moist lips. Almost trembling, but from fear or pleasure was currently cloudy and unsure.

"Ahuhuhu~! Oh Frisk! What nice of a twaught you have! Now why would you ever be afraid to ever share this with your good old friend, Muffet?"

Frisk struggled even more, thrashing her legs from side to side even more. After realizing that she was mere seconds away from being ravaged by a spider that she has little recollection of. Though the more and more she thrashed. The more and more she used the littlest bit of her energy. Only realizing there was no way out.

"ahuhu~ oh come now Frisk, Please do try to enjoy this some. I promise i'll sate your primal urges for lust.~"

Frisk let out a defeated sigh. Finally relaxing her entire body before normalizing her breaths. Muffet made yet another quaint laugh. Using another one of her hands to quickly pull down the small, thin lingerie all the way down to the thighs and finally down to the ankles. Finally making the protective piece of wear making a departure between the young adult's toned thighs.

Finally, her entire bottom body was completely exposed to the cold open air. Even though as beautiful as young Frisk's body is, she just wasn't really feeling it, and this could not be if Muffet wanted to make this work. So Muffet came up with an idea, her seductive venom…

Crawling over frisk's body and finding her way over the sheets of the delicate soft bed she found herself to perfectly align over Frisk's smooth body, staring deep into her soul through the windows of her eyes. Licking her lips once more before dipping down her head to come into contact with Frisk's lips. At first it was actually quite pleasant. Her lips, like soft plush pillows puffed out to come into contact with her sensitive pair. Then came her tongue, slipping between the soft pillowy lips of the spiders and diving deep into Frisk's mouth. That too, was pleasent. Not too big to stuff her mouth full though not too small to be creeped out by it either. Slithering deeper and deeper, past her tongue and past her uvula, slowly reaching down her throat. It all made her relax and calmed. For only a temperate moment though as a shocking surprise approached her. The spider's tongue felt like a live wire, thrashing and stinging about in her mouth. Frisk tried moving around but still she was restrained. Soon her mouth went numb. At first she didn't feel anything. Anything at all. Until a burning hot sensation began to erupt between her legs deep in her loins. Making her drip and dribbled intensely down her folds and into the soft cotton sheets of the bedding. She began to thrive, desperately latching on to any kind of sensation that would hit her sweets spot hidden between her velvety folds hidden away between her legs.

"P-Please…"

Frisk moaned out pathetically, twisting and turning pathetically. Her needs for lust grew ever stronger, beating in her chest and making her whole entire body vibrate with ever lasting primal need for sexual desire growing with every lasting second. What the hell did that spider inject her with? Frisk thought to herself. Though her thought of reasoning and complex thought slowly began to become more and more clouded with visions and primal urges for the hard wired passionate desire for lust.

"Ahuhu~ I apologize Frisk...What was that you said sweetie?"

She said in a awfully sugary tone, almost poisonous considering the entirety of the situation at hand. Leaning down to bring her ear just a little closer to Frisk's mouth, though not too close. Just in case Frisk were to get a little second wind in her paralyzed like state. Licking her lips once more in a savoring fashion. Making sure to drink in every second of this delicious moment that she had made for herself.

"I...N-Need...Stimuli...I can't….I just can't take it any longer...nhffrrnn…"

Her words began to dissolve into pathetic whinnings. The teasing becoming simply just too much for poor Frisk to handle. The instinct to cross her legs were overridden by the common sense of spreading them, anchoring them hard into the sheets and shoving her hips into the cool open air. Her flesh based folds pulsing with heat and lust. Basically screaming for any stimulation or any kind of object to be lodged deep inside of her so her need for fullness can be fulfilled.

"Ohuhu~! Look at you Frisky foo! Now, be a good girl and hold still for me~ Since I evidently cannot trust my spiderlings to handle such an important and delicate job such as this I think I'll leave it to myself~."

Frisk was at Muffet's will, Muffet knew this well. She loved having the young girl under her whim. Even though she was taught thoroughly through the essence of not hurting people. She couldn't help but to indulge into the sensation of domination and power.

Muffet had frisk underneath her control. She had her where she wanted her and exactly in the right condition. It was now time to take action and truly make Frisk's eighteenth birthday really something to remember.

Finally, as if pouring chilly water over a batch of searing hot cools to soothe the burning passion that was buried underneath Frisk's pair of young beautiful cut legs and finally put her out of her stimuli starved state.

Shifting lower down on the length of the soft clothed bed. Making sure to caress the sides of Frisk's body on her way down she finally made contact with Frisk's plump, moist and certainly plump pair of tight flesh lips that held a gate to a hole of tight meat based pleasure that worked for any man or woman. Dipping her head down deep to make contact with the delicious presentation that was shown to the spider girl. She generously took her long and slender tongue, beginning to drag across the sharp flesh tip of it across her slits. Slurping up every single drop of delicious, soothing erotic prep. She slurped down every single drop that was offered to her, Separating the tight precious walls that held tight young Frisk's virginity.

Frisk how ever squirmed, gripping her own palms and closing her eyes tightly and letting out pitiful groans every few long lasting seconds. Her entire body seemed as if it was going into convulsions of pleasure. Twisting about, thrashing almost as her entire body was under assault from the tidal wave of pleasure hitting her blast after blast. Sensing every single inch of her slippery tongue being infiltrated between her soft juicy lips. Wriggling, almost squirming deep inside of her deep, tight, almost shrinking with every single hard clench that she had let off.

As much as Muffet loved how she was doing her job on making the girl moan and practically scream in deep ecstasy she wasn't getting anything in return other than seeing her work fold before her in a great muse. Loving just the pure symbol that was aspired as Frisk threw her hips carelessly in front of the spider's capturing jaws.

"Ahuhu~..."

She chirped out with a happy chuckle, pulling her tongue out of her tight clenching walls only to see her squirm and moan in helpless and powerless protest for more insanely pleasurable sensation. Muffet, who savored the sweet taste of Frisk. Took note of Frisk's taste. Delicate, soft, sweet, slick… It was truly a perfect slick juice that any woman could admire.

"You know Frisk, if you just announced your pleasure for this kind of thing earlier I wouldn't have had to tie you up! But we have a little...Issue you see, even though you seem to be enjoying this. I grow jealous of your pleasure. So why don't we go ahead and fix that, yes?"

The smile on Muffet's face grew ever wider as idea after idea flowed through her dirty subconscious, finally coming to the sound conclusion of crawling up on Frisk, buckling her knees up to the sides of her legs and lining up her hips along with Frisk's. Using one of her long slender arms to take hold of her skirt, lifting up in a presenting manner to show off to the eighteen year old woman her watery home. Giving Frisk a fresh opportunity to lay her eyes on the sight that Muffet had beheld.

"Like what you see Frisky Froo? Take a good look, maybe, if you come out to enjoy this. This won't be the last time you see this~!"

Her vaginal lips were small, though long. Slick to the body as if it was a slight difference from Frisk's lips which were slightly puffed out and juicy. As if begging for someone to come cure it's needy desires. But in contrast, Muffet's seemed more modest, formal and fitting. As if it was able to hold its composure in most situations. Contained and determined in its efforts. Moving her hips around in a circular fashion, almost advertising them to the young female before slowly scooting forward, their hips growing closer with every passing moment.

Frisk on the other hand was indifferent to any of the allures. Still laying there, not caring where any stimulation came from, from penis or vaginal slit. She wanted it. Pleading out in what was heard as pitiful groans and pants. Only hopping that Muffet would put her out of her own misery and finally take heed and listen to her desperate pleas of need.

"Ahuhu~ Who am I talking to? You're practically dying where you lay! Oh I must tend to your wants, you ARE my guest after all~!"

Finally shoving her hips forward, forcing contact between the two beautifully cut slits against each other. The sides of the velvet walls clenching against each other, as if to grip onto one another in deep mindless lust. Muffet couldn't help but moan out loud in pleasure, throwing her head back and letting her usually kempt hair untangle and hang loosely against her bare back. Her hips kicking into a rhythmic motion, her tight folds clamping around Frisk's left flap. All of their entrance front end nerves clamping up and freaking out. Sending shots of pleasurable feedback to both of their minds accordingly. Frisk couldn't contain herself, Gripping the sheets with bare strength she arched her back hard, shutting her eyes and letting forth a gasp before a small scream out loud. Pleasure hitting her hard like a boxer hitting a punching bag, twisting and tossing her body in several directions all at once. Unable to compensate herself for the pleasure that her body was going under. she could feel her tight folds grow more and more sensitive to all the outside forces if that was at all possible. Quickly sending thoughts to her brain that she simply wasn't going to last long like this. Feeling her own lips closing around the spider's like a desperate puppy snipping at its owner's hand for their hidden treat. Feeling her small young virgin pussy clench up tighter and tighter, growing closer and closer to its own inevitable climax.

Legs trembling, mind clouding she could feel herself get more and more excited with every moment that swept passed her delicate state of mine. Then she could feel herself hunger for something else, something a little more than just lust. She wanted the climax-no- _needed_ the climax. Thrusting her hips back up and against Muffet's powerful throws. She rocked her body back and forth at tremendous need. Feeling her crotch trembling and quiver with intimate despair.

She couldn't handle it any longer, she just couldn't. Making one last orbital clench around Muffet's small and modest cunt she bent her arms in a hard passion. Feeling her female ejaculation flow through her at tremendous speeds. Making her thrash and groan about. FInally with the last few desperate moments she screamed. Her fluids flowing out of her at a amazing gush of speed. Her entire body shaking and paralyzing its self as she underwent orgasm after beautiful orgasm. Making her feel such a sensation that she had never felt before in her young short life.

Muffet had followed suit, her own fluids flowing out though this time at a more slow and steady pace against the contrast of Frisk's quick outbursts of amazing outbursts of pleasure.

There was then silence, Muffet, looking down on frisk, had slowly taken the opportunity to pant and recover. That moment she had absorbed. She loved every single second she had spent to enjoy the 'spoils of sex' with Frisk. Making sure to take in every single one of her scents to reinforce these sweet memories for both of them to remember for a very long time. They began to lay there for a while now, catching each other's breath while at the same time, enjoying the view of each other's naked bodies. The dim window sill light glimmering off of each other's purple and slightly tinted yellow skin. Breathing hard yet steadily they finally regained each other's composure as one from the pair began to speak.

"W-wow….that's...that's what sex is like, huh?"

Frisk sounded off, laying her arms effortlessly to her sides in a heavy breath. Letting her body try its best to recover from the onslaught of pleasure that she had received, curling over and picking back up her jeans only to realize that she was still tied up and to do any kinds of actions like that would be near impossible. So she laid defeated back onto her back.

"Ahuhu~ Of course child! And if you ever want to engage in something like this again...Just knock! And maybe I won't tie you up again! Ahu~"

She herself had leaned down ontop of Frisk for the final time, using her rather dangerous looking finger nails to dig underneath the webbing that she had used to help hold Frisk captive under her will. Finally giving her the freedom of her upper body.

She took the opportunity to finally sit up, hopping off of the bed and getting herself dressed up again, taking one final look back at Muffet and smiling, slipping into her short jeans and making her way to the door to exit.

"See you soon Muffie…"

Before returning back to Toriel's warm household…

Finally reaching the front door of the now all too familiar doorstep of her caretaker's comforting home she took a few steps forward, taking survey of the place one last time before flopping herself down on the couch. In between papyrus and sans who were also sitting on either side of the leather recliner. Sans was the first to act, turning his head around to take a good look at frisk. Smiling, still, as he always did.

"So, buddy, how did meeting Muffet go? What'd she have to say?"

"Oh nothing. Just some advice that I already know…"

Sans took a sniff in the air. Catching on the distinct scent of female hormones coming out from between Frisk's legs. Looking a little displeased.

"She wouldn't have happened to show you anything did she? Like hentai for example? They make a lot of those of us nowadays you know…"

Papyrus turned his slender neck back to Frisk and Sans, The conversation peaking his interest.

"WHAT'S A HENTAI?"


End file.
